Starlight
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: During a late night escape from grading papers Mr. Lancer meets someone unexpected on the school roof.


_**Starlight  
By: Song**_

_Summary: During a late night escape from grading papers Mr. Lancer meets someone unexpected on the school roof.  
A/U: In this fic I pay tribute to my origins by writing a oneshot where it all started- in the world of DP._

_Remember to **Review** ;)  
_

* * *

The chime indicating the hour rang through the deserted classroom. Small lamp lighting the desk, Nicholas Lancer stared dismayed at the stack of 'to be graded' papers. The 'graded' stack cowered in comparison. Term was nearing its end and grades were due within a week... meaning nights of little sleep and consecutive hours spent on the torture some task of correcting. If the students thought homework was painful he would like to see them try correcting.

A half finished essay lay before him, red marring the crisp type face every few lines. Lancer sighed, pushing out from his desk and wincing as his back crackled in protest.  
He must be getting to old for this.

Unsurprisingly he was the last one in the building. Few of his colleagues had his workload- or bad habit of leaving it until the week before grades were due. Long ago the janitors had locked up and the school was quiet.

Resolutely turning the key in the door to the teacher's lounge, he quickly made his way for the coffee machine. It was old and warn but it worked well enough. While the sludge that the school served was by no means top grade, it had caffeine. That was all that mattered.

Grumbling irritably the machine began heating. Inhaling the sweet aroma he pulled a chipped mug from the cupboard, filled it with the steaming black godsend and headed for the roof. He came out here to think. At night the school was calm- there were no students ransacking the halls or teachers complaining about the most recent budget cut. At night with only the stars for company, Nicholas Lancer was at peace.

Coffee still clutched in his hand he stepped from the warm confides of the roof access and into cool night air, Mr. Lancer was surprised to see another figure silhouetted against the never ending expanse of sky. Tousled hair and lithe stature gave away the boy's identity immediately.

"Mr. Fenton- you were excused hours ago. Why are you out here?"

"Hi, Mr. Lancer." A slight smile graced the teen's face as sky blue eyes glanced back at his instructor. "Tonight's a perfect night for stargazing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Danny continued. "There's no moon to dim the stars, and its high enough that the city light's don't interfere."

Lancer nodded absently. Though he never questioned the mechanics the explanation made sense.

"You know, I always wanted to be an astronaut... ever since I was a little kid." Daniel continued. "I did all sorts of research about the solar system and learned as much as I could. I memorized figures, compared photos, read books, and believed that I had a place to belong." He inhaled deeply, wearily closing his eyes. "I thought that I could choose my own path. Write my own destiny. I didn't need to be anyone or any_thing_ I didn't want to be and my family would be proud all the same. Then the accident happened, and everything changed..."

"You never answered my initial question Danny. Why are you out here?"

The teen was quiet still contemplating and lost in thought. He turned, cerulean eyes locking onto the middle aged man. "There aren't any expectations here. To the stars- to the galaxy, I'm nothing. I don't have to be. What is one, single, simple, stupid human to billions of solar masses of reacting hydrogen gas?" Slight frame slumped. "When I'm with the stars... the world goes away. Responsibility, obligation and duty become mere meaningless words that can't hurt me, because I don't have anyone to disappoint..." A far off look graced his face as he smiled. "Here, I don't have to be a hero."

He doubted the student realized the last phrase was spoken aloud.

The strange pair sat motionless, silently absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Well, good night Mister Lancer. I'll see you on Monday."

Danny Fenton hoisted himself from the ledge retreating into the shadows before disappearing from sight all together.

Blinking, the English teacher sipped his now lukewarm coffee.

He couldn't help but feel he shared something special with the boy.

* * *

Fin


End file.
